


Prologue. . .

by TheMGMouse



Series: Grandfather's Farms [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A Grandfather makes a decision in hopes it will leave his grandchildren with much happiness.





	Prologue. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short tbh -  
It is just a simple stand-alone prologue before the stories begin.  
I do hope you enjoy though :)  
I’m excited to write my first Stardew Valley fanfic :D  
Enjoy ~  
Bananas!~

Once Upon a Time,  
There was a man who lived in the city.  
He was one of many children, who all had excellent jobs in the city.  
His father had been a good man and was able to provide his children all they needed through farming.  
Thus, when he passed away, he left for his family, large farms in a valley.  
As none of his children took over the farms and the farms would be left abandoned and forgotten…  
Until one day, the father’s eldest son got tired of his job in the city and left for the farms…  
He worked hard and soon the farms were in good order and he was making an excellent profit.  
The son would later retire peacefully and would spend his days in a nice house that he brought after his farms were successful.  
In that valley, he found what he would consider, the best life.  
And decided to leave a farm to each one of his grandchildren so that they may have the same opportunity as he did.


End file.
